Football, équipe et plus encore
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Tout ne tournait pas forcément autour du football – sauf pour Mark Evans, évidemment. Dans ce cas, que faisaient les joueurs, quand ils ne pensaient pas au football ? Recueil de drabbles.
1. Football, équipe et plus encore I

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Cela faisait un moment, pas vrai ? (bon en vérité, je ne sais même plus combien de temps ça fait, tellement je reviens fréquemment ici). Je suis finalement revenue sur ce merveilleux fandom que j'affectionne particulièrement, cette fois pour écrire quelques drabbles (ah oui, oui, j'ai la flemme d'écrire une véritable histoire, avec une intrigue mise en place, de multiples chapitres, etc.). **

**Il y aura du drame, de l'humour, de la romance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'humour et oh ! vous ai-je dit qu'il y aurait de l'humour ? C'est l'avantage des drabbles, de pouvoir écrire sur plein de genres différents sans difficulté. Après, je ne garantis pas que mon humour soit de bon goût. Lisez à vos risques et périls : il se peut que vous mouriez d'ennui.**

**Du coup, pour l'occasion, j'ai mis un titre qui n'a rien à voir avec le recueil de drabbles puisque... ben... c'est quoi un bon titre de recueils de drabbles ? Le « Recueil des drabbles d'Inazuma Eleven » ? Mouais, pas convaincue... Pour le moment je me concentre que sur Inazuma Eleven mais il se peut que j'en fasse sur Inazuma Eleven Go par la suite. Cela reste à voir. (Ah et il faudrait aussi que je me mette à regarder Ares – parce que ça a l'air bien –, mais bon... c'est encore une autre histoire, ça.)**

**Ah et bien sûr : je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Football, équipe et plus encore I**

**1\. Fuite.**

— Nathan ? On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

Il sursauta, maudissant Shawn et Axel qui venaient d'apparaitre dans son dos, alors qu'il était caché derrière des casiers.

— Chut ! Vous allez me faire repérer !

Avant que les deux garçons ne puissent comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là, une voix se fit entendre dans le couloir.

— NATHAN ! TU ES DANS LES PARAGES ?

— Oh non !

Nathan prit aussitôt la poudre d'escampette, alors que Shawn et Axel le regardèrent partir, perplexes. Mark – parce que c'était lui qui avait crié : sa voix était reconnaissable entre mille – s'approcha d'eux.

— Ah, salut ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Nathan ? Je lui ai proposé de jouer au football avec moi mais étrangement il est parti en courant...

Tiens, l'étrange comportement de Nathan s'expliquait enfin.

.

**2\. Réconfort.**

L'amour de Sue pour son mamour adoré – aka Erik Eagle – ne faisait aucun doute. Par contre, ce qu'on savait moins, c'était comment elle supportait l'absence de l'amour de sa vie.

Cela, seule Tori le savait puisque c'était elle qui forçait son amie à sortir un peu de sa chambre dans laquelle elle déprimait sans fin. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, même des journées shoppings aux dépenses fulgurantes – heureusement qu'elle n'utilisait jamais sa carte bancaire, qui était donc bien garnie – ne parvenaient pas à la faire sortir de sa morosité.

Alors Tori dut faire appel à sa dernière carte.

— Tu sais, Sue... Je peux faire venir Erik en lui payant le trajet pour le Japon.

Sans surprise, Sue retrouva la santé en apprenant cela. Maintenant, il fallait juste trouver un prétexte pour qu'Erik revienne au Japon.

.

**3\. L'ange déchu.**

Byron était un ange déchu, tombé des cieux. N'était-il donc pas logique qu'il ait à retourner d'où il vienne ? Bien sûr, il avait dû user de techniques peu recommandables et immorales pour cela. Mais ce n'était qu'un faible sacrifice pour retrouver sa place.

Ironie du sort, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arrêta de tenter de retourner au ciel qu'il se mit à s'en rapprocher, laissant son cœur et ses convictions parler pour lui. Il y avait aussi tout cette histoire concernant l'Académie Alius, puis le FFI.

Finalement, peut-être n'était-il pas si mal d'être un ange déchu. Ainsi, il pouvait côtoyer des étoiles, comme cet étrange Mark Evans.

.

**4\. Un grand frère surprotecteur.**

Pauvre Darren qui n'avait pas été mis au courant. Lui, innocemment et timidement amoureux de Célia, ne savait pas que celle-ci était le regard vigilant de son grand frère beaucoup trop protecteur, Jude.

Il l'avait donc rapidement appris, de manière assez brutale.

La première fois, le bouquet de fleur qui avait apporté pour l'offrir à Célia lors de la Saint-Valentin fut _accidentellement_ la cible d'un ballon de football. La deuxième fois, il n'eut même pas le temps de proposer à Célia de la raccompagner parce qu'il pleuvait et qu'il avait un parapluie qu'une bien étrange trombe d'eau tomba sur lui, faisant céder le parapluie. Quant à la troisième fois... il n'en eut même pas tant le destin semblait être contre lui.

Darren devient vraiment inquiet quand il reçut chez lui une peluche en forme de pingouin, avec une lettre sur laquelle était marqué : « N'approche pas Célia Hills ».

.

**5\. Des efforts qui payent.**

De tous les capitaines de l'Académie Alius, Jordan avait toujours été le plus faible. Janus n'avait jamais été assez fort. Il s'était fourvoyé concernant sa puissance en battant Inazuma Eleven, tout juste champion du Football Frontière du Japon. Il avait vite été mis face à la réalité en perdant face à Shawn Froste, avant qu'Epsilon le remplace.

Bien des choses avaient changé ensuite et depuis, les orphelins de l'École du Soleil ne jouaient au football que pour le plaisir. Même si cela le frustrait un peu, Jordan se contentait de cela et y mettait tout son cœur – bien plus que lorsqu'il était Janus. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait mieux après tout. Ce sentiment ne fit que se renforcer quand il apprit que Xavier avait reçu une lettre de Seymour Hillman pour un grand projet.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive lui aussi une lettre de Seymour Hillman. Il semblait que la volonté qu'il mettait en jouant sincèrement au football ait été remarquée.

.

**6\. Des cris familiers.**

Parfois, il arrivait qu'on entende soudainement crier. Que cela soit le soir dans la Caravane Inazuma, dans les dortoirs de Raimon qu'aux repas.

Il n'était donc pas difficile de comprendre d'où provenaient ces cris : de quelques malheureux victimes des sales farces de Scotty – généralement Todd, Darren ou Hurley.

Puis on entendait de nouveaux cris et, cette fois-ci, on savait que c'était Scotty qui criait, poursuivit par Célia qui comptait bien le sermonner pour ses farces. Ou alors par Sue parce que Scotty s'était moquée d'elle et qu'une Sue furieuse était effrayante.

Au final, ces cris étaient devenus habituels et on s'inquiétait plutôt de ne pas les entendre.

.

**7\. Regrets.**

Jordan ne regrettait pas. Bien sûr, comme toujours, il échouait mais cette fois il avait vraiment fait de son mieux. Il avait mis tout son cœur, dans ses entrainements, dans ses matchs. Il n'avait pas honte de flancher maintenant, même si c'était avant de rejoindre le véritable FFI.

Pourtant, qu'importe combien il tentait de se convaincre du contraire, son cœur se sentait lourd à la vue de ses coéquipiers qui prenaient leur envol pour rejoindre le mondial. À côté de lui, Shawn ne paraissait pas un instant déçu par cela. Il souriait tranquillement, comme si sa jambe emplâtrée ne le dérangeait nullement.

Jordan, qui autrefois détestait ce garçon des neiges, ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif : Shawn était sincèrement heureux pour ses amis. Alors il prit exemple sur Shawn et aussitôt, son cœur fut plus léger alors qu'il observa l'avion des Inazuma Japan disparaitre au loin.

.

**8\. Une attitude des plus étranges.**

— Miroir, miroir ! Dis-moi qui est le plus beau joueur du FFI ! C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Nathan n'en croyait pas ses yeux – ni ses oreilles d'ailleurs. Il savait que Byron était... spécial, mais pas à ce point. Après tout, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Byron se prendrait pour la Méchante Reine dans Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains et parlerait à son miroir en coiffant sa chevelure blonde.

À côté, Claude et Bryce ne paraissaient pas si surpris par le comportement de leur coéquipier.

— Byron est devenu fou ou quoi ? demanda Nathan.

— Je crois surtout qu'il est encore choqué d'être derrière Edgar Partinus, dit moqueusement Claude.

Oui, il semblerait que Byron ait très mal pris les résultats du sondage de popularité des joueurs du FFI.

.

**9\. Invités.**

Aquilina aimait par-dessus tous ses frères et sœurs adoptifs. Tous les enfants de l'École du Soleil formaient une grande et seule famille sur laquelle elle veillait attentivement, encore plus depuis les projets fous de son père et son arrestation.

Sauf que parfois, toutes ces responsabilités pesaient lourdes sur ses épaules. Comme par exemple lorsqu'elle devait faire à manger pour tout ce petit monde. Évidemment, ils l'aidaient beaucoup à la cuisine et puis, avec l'habitude, cela n'était pas si difficile.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils invitent leurs amis – c'est-à-dire Xavier qui invite Mark Evans et ses _trop_ nombreux amis.

Ce jour-là, Aquilina n'avait pas hésité à commander japonais, avant d'envoyer l'addition à Seymour Hillman – c'était l'entraineur des Raimons, il prendrait ses responsabilités.

.

**10\. De bonnes vacances.**

Évidemment que c'était une mauvaise idée. M. Hillman et Aquilina l'avaient vu à des kilomètres que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais pas M. Raimon. M. Raimon, quand il apprit que l'entraineur des Mary Times Memorial invitait les Raimon à passer les vacances à Okinawa, s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée.

Pour se débarrasser de l'équipe de Raimon, oui c'était une très bonne idée. Sauf que M. Hillman et Aquilina qui devaient superviser les enfants, n'étaient absolument pas d'accord avec cette décision.

— M. Hillman, d'après vous, celui qui se noie là-bas... c'est un de nos élèves ?

— Probablement. Par contre, celui-ci qui monte sur le cocotier, je n'en suis pas certain.

— Oh, lui ? C'est Scott Banyan. Il veut probablement faire tomber une noix de coco sur Darren Lachance qui est assis là.

Seymour Hillman et Aquilina Schiller soupirèrent en cœur. Ces vacances allaient être longues...

* * *

**Ah, quel plaisir de réécrire sur les Raimons (& Compagnie) ! Cela m'avait manqué.**


	2. Football, équipe et plus encore II

**Vous savez, il y a des idées que je voulais mettre dans _Les Elèves de Raimon_ que je n'ai pas pu inclure au final. Il se peut – en fait c'est très probable – que certaines de ces idées se retrouvent ici, sous la forme de drabbles. **

**D'ailleurs je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a pas de chronologie précise. Généralement ces drabbles se placent pendant ou après le FFI (donc la saison 3 d'Inazuma Eleven) mais certains peuvent être durant la saison 2 (voir même la saison 1). Enfin, vous devriez reconnaitre et, de toute manière, cela n'est pas très important.**

* * *

**Football, équipe et plus encore II**

**11\. Suivis.**

Cela faisait quelques jours que cet étrange pressentiment hantait Nathan. Comme si quelqu'un le suivait. Enfin, plutôt Mark parce que cela ne se manifestait que lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Mark.

— Mark... Tu n'as pas l'impression que quelqu'un te suis ?

— Hein ? Oh si, mais c'est juste Hector.

— Hector ? Comme dans Hector Hélio, le capitaine des Petits Géants ?

— Bien sûr. Il est juste là.

Mark pointa du doigt Hector Hélio, qui était décidemment très mal caché derrière un lampadaire.

Comme quoi, l'excentricité du grand-père de Mark était contagieuse : entre les bizarreries de Mark et d'Hector, il n'y avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

.

**12\. La protestation des oubliés.**

Des pancartes étaient brandies, tenues par des gens quelconques sur la plage. Mark, qui passait par là –puisqu'il devait aller s'entrainer avec son pneu – remarqua l'agitation. Il allait filer, sans se préoccuper de ça – parce que le football n'attendait pas ! – quand il remarqua que Paolo regardait la manifestation avec le reste de la foule. Bien sûr, il se dirigea vers lui.

Ainsi, il apprit que les principaux manifestants étaient les membres du groupe B, notamment les capitaines d'équipes des Toreros Rouges – Victor Garcia –, des Rose Griffon – Pierre Godin – et les Brocken Bogue – Jonas Polk, respectivement les équipes d'Espagne, de France et d'Allemagne. Comme quoi, il n'y en aurait que pour le Groupe A.

Peut-être avaient-ils raison de se plaindre : Mark n'avait jamais entendu parler d'eux, alors qu'ils participaient au FFI.

.

**13\. Conséquences.**

Bien qu'au départ méfiant, Mark s'était vite fait à l'idée de Byron dans l'équipe de Raimon. Après tout, même s'ils étaient adversaires lors d'un match, rien ne les empêchait d'être coéquipiers dans un autre. De plus, Byron ne pouvait mieux tomber pour les aider à faire face à l'Académie Alius, tandis que Shawn était au plus bas.

Mark ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content de la présence de Byron parmi eux. Il pensait que tous étaient de son avis – même si certains avec quelques réticences. Ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le maillot de Raimon de Byron, couvert de gribouilles plus insultants les uns que les autres.

Il n'en revenait pas.

— Pourquoi parais-tu si étonné, Mark Evans ?

Mark ne sut quoi répondre lorsque Byron apparut, attrapa son maillot et dit en souriant tristement :

— C'est la moindre des choses, quand on accepte de vendre son âme au diable pour la victoire.

Le plus surprenant était l'attitude défaitiste de Byron à ce sujet.

Comme si, en aidant les Raimon, il cherchait une forme de rédemption qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir obtenir.

.

**14\. Usurpation.**

Jordan détestait Janus. Arrogant et méprisant Janus. C'était tout son inverse. Pourtant, autant qu'il détestait Janus, il ne pouvait s'en passer. Grâce à la pierre Alius, Jordan devenait Janus. Janus qui était si fort et confiant.

Jordan ne voulait plus être Janus. Cette usurpation d'identité le rendait malade de dégoût. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout cela le déchirait intérieurement. Il désirait que toute cette mascarade s'arrête.

Puis il voyait le sourire satisfait et fier de son père adoptif, ainsi que la dévotion de ses frères et sœurs concernant toute cette affaire.

Alors qu'importe ce qu'il ressentait, il allait continuer de jouer le rôle de Janus. Parce que pour le moment, l'Académie Alius avait besoin de Janus, pas de Jordan.

.

**15\. Une complicité rapide.**

Axel avait pris l'habitude d'inviter Shawn chez lui. Il aimait beaucoup la compagnie du prince des neiges, beaucoup plus calme que nombreux de ses amis et doté de cette sensibilité particulière qui énervait et fascinait Axel.

Il y avait cependant une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu en l'invitant chez lui : sa rencontre avec Julia. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que Shawn s'entendrait bien avec sa petite sœur : il avait un don avec les enfants, notamment grâce à sa douceur.

Par contre, ce à quoi Axel ne s'attendait pas, c'était la grande amitié qui naquit entre ces deux-là. Au final, alors qu'il voulait aller jouer au football ou dans sa chambre, Axel se retrouvait à devoir regarder des films avec Shawn et Julia.

Non pas que cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait faire...

.

**16\. Changements.**

Aquilina s'était tout de suite proposée pour emmener Xavier et Jordan à Raimon quand ceux-ci reçurent chacun une lettre du coach Hillman. Ils étaient donc en voiture, en direction d'Inazuma et de Raimon.

— Ils me détestent. Jamais ça ne va fonctionner...

— Mais non, ne pense pas comme ça, Jordan. Ce qu'a fait Janus n'a rien à voir avec toi, et ça ils le savent très bien.

— Tu en es sûr ?

— Absolument. De plus, si quiconque ose dire quoi que ce soit, je me changerai personnellement de son cas.

Aquilina sourit en entendant Xavier et Jordan à l'arrière. Elle aurait aimé que ce moment dure plus longtemps, mais ils arrivèrent devant le collège Raimon. En quelques secondes, les garçons attrapèrent leurs sacs et sortirent de la voiture, Xavier trainant un Jordan hésitant en direction de l'école.

— Au revoir, grande sœur !

Quand Aquilina regarda Xavier et Jordan se diriger vers Raimon, elle sentit la nostalgie l'envahir. L'École du Soleil semblera bien vide sans ces deux-là. De plus, elle pressentait que Claude et Bryce n'allaient pas tarder à s'en aller eux aussi, depuis la visite de Byron Love.

Elle soupira. Ils grandissaient tous trop vite.

.

**17\. Une mauvaise idée.**

Bien sûr que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais apparemment Scotty n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et au final, peut-être que c'était une bonne chose : avec ça, Scotty arrêterait peut-être de faire de mauvaises farces à tout le monde.

— Aïe ! Arrête, ça fait mal !

— Tiens-toi tranquille, Scotty. Si tu n'avais pas fait cette mauvaise blague, tu ne te retrouverais pas dans cet état.

— Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait m'envoyer un ballon dans la figure, moi !

C'était ainsi, parce qu'il avait tenté de faire peur à Axel, que Scotty se retrouva à laisser Célia soigner son nez qui saignait après s'être prit un ballon dans la tronche.

.

**18\. Un père... un peu trop vigilant.**

M. Travis n'avait rien de personnel contre Mark Evans. L'enfant était parfois un peu dissipé mais toujours plein de bonne volonté, exactement ce qu'il fallait comme capitaine d'Inazuma Japan.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait apprécier ce garçon et ce pour une seule et bonne raison : sa relation avec sa fille.

Camellia était le trésor de Percival, qu'il protégerait toujours des dangers de ce monde. Non seulement parce que Camellia avait déjà assez souffert comme ça par la mort de ses parents biologiques, mais également parce que c'était Camellia, sa fille chérie. Il l'aimait autant qu'un père pouvait l'aimer, même s'ils n'avaient pas de lien de sang et qu'il n'était pas doué pour exprimer son affection.

Alors, évidemment, il voyait la proximité entre Mark et Camellia comme un danger. Même en étant qu'amis, c'était déjà trop à ses yeux.

Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de Mark Evans... discrètement, bien sûr.

.

**19\. Le prof.**

Jude Sharp aimait l'étude, ça tout le monde l'avait compris. Le problème n'était pas qu'il était trop intelligent et passionné, mais que personne n'y comprenait jamais rien dans ses explications et, pire, que Jude voulait toujours expliquer tout ce qu'il savait à tout le monde.

Parfois ça passait, parce que personne ne l'écoutait vraiment et qu'il ne le remarquait pas. Sauf que cela prit des tournures disproportionnés lorsqu'un jour, en plein cours, Jude se lève de sa place et aille corriger une erreur du professeur de math au tableau. Avant de dire à son professeur qu'il allait se charger du cours lui-même.

Si quelqu'un rentrait dans la salle de classe en ce moment, il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi un gamin faisait une conférence digne d'une thèse de doctorat devant des élèves morts d'ennuis – bon, juste endormis, mais cela comptait.

.

**20\. Curiosité.**

Cela devait être un truc de capitaine. C'était la seule explication aux yeux de Nathan. Ça ou alors Mark était vraiment intriguant mais, à force de le côtoyer, les Inazuma Japan s'étaient habitués à ses excentricités.

Il fallait croire que les autres capitaines du FFI n'étaient pas vraiment mieux que Mark. Après tout, en ce moment même, ils se pensaient cachés – alors que tout le monde les voyait – derrière un cocotier, à observer Mark en train de s'entrainer avec son pneu.

À ce rythme, Nathan ne savait pas ce qui était pire : Mark et son entrainement absurde, ou les capitaines se prenant pour 007. Ce tournoi réunissait vraiment les joueurs de football les plus étranges au monde.


	3. Football, équipe et plus encore III (GO)

**Finalement, oui, je fais des drabbles Inazuma Eleven Go. Ainsi c'est désigné sous le nom de « Football, équipe et plus encore (Go) » (oui, je sais, c'est très original). Je ne sais pas si ce sera récurant mais je l'espère.**

* * *

**Football, équipe et plus encore III (GO) **

**21\. Les problèmes d'Alpha.**

Il fut un temps où tout allait parfaitement bien dans la vie d'Alpha au sein de l'El Dorado. Ce fut avant que le président Tuddsforth ne décide de faire venir cette folle de Beta et cet arrogant de Gama. Puis il y eu ce robot étrange, Ar Ecks.

Cela aurait pu n'avoir aucun impact sur sa santé mentale, si seulement les trois Protocole Omega et l'équipe Excellence n'avaient pas à cohabiter dans le même bâtiment.

— DANGER ! DANGER ! ENCLENCHEMENT DE L'OPÉRATION APOCALYPSE.

— BETA ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FOUTU ? TU AS FAIT TELLEMENT PEUR À CE ROBOT QU'IL DEVIENT FOU !

— TU T'ES UN PEU REGARDÉ, GAMMA ? IL A VU TA SALE TRONCHE ET IL S'EST DIT QU'IL PRÉFÉRAIT SE SUICIDER !

Alpha se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de demander quelques congés au président.

.

**22\. À défaut de lame.**

Un élément intriguant s'était fait remarquer depuis le retour de la période Sengoku : Riccardo avait pris l'habitude de se balader partout avec une règle en fer. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Du moins jusqu'à un incident mineur.

Un jour, par inadvertance, Victor passa silencieusement près de Riccardo – silencieusement parce qu'il n'était pas comme Arion à crier sous tous les toits. Sauf que Riccardo, en entendant des bruits de pas, eut une réaction des plus étranges : en un éclair, il brandit sa règle en fer sous le cou de Victor.

— Arrière ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que le grand Oda Nobunaga se laissera tuer !

Autant dire que, par la suite, Victor fut convaincu que Riccardo avait perdu l'esprit.

.

**23\. Une solution imparable.**

La mode, chez les Raimon, c'était le raffut. Bon, cela s'était surtout fait remarquer avec la venue d'Arion dans le club mais comme Arion leur avait fait gagner la Route du Sacre, il n'était pas trop possible de se plaindre de ça. Évidemment, cela ne s'était pas du tout arrangé avec la venue du coach Evans. Même si c'était un très bon coach, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était aussi distrait qu'Arion et JP.

Du coup, les réunions du club de football n'avaient plus aucun sens et, malheureusement, Riccardo, en tant que membre des Raimon et capitaine, ne pouvait les éviter. Il pouvait supporter cela quand Gaby était là, mais c'était invivable quand son ami était absent.

Il avait donc finalement trouvé une technique infaillible.

— Eh capitaine ! Ça va ?... Capitaine ?

Arion ne comprit pas pourquoi Riccardo ne lui répondit pas et portait ce casque qui lui couvrait les oreilles.

.

**24\. Jalousie.**

Victor n'était pas jaloux de Riccardo. Jamais. Le capitaine des Raimon avait beau être compétent, cela n'en restait pas moins un garçon pleurnichard et prétentieux, lui et son maudit regard remplit de jugements.

Bon, son avis sur Riccardo s'était un peu atténué avec le temps. Le maestro devenait de plus en plus supportable, même s'ils demeuraient toujours de simples coéquipiers dans la même équipe de foot.

Puis la haine de Victor contre Riccardo revint en flèche quand ce dernier se blessa après le match contre l'équipe de Sol Daystar. Notamment parce que Riccardo avait nommé Arion comme capitaine – à croire qu'il voulait la perte de Raimon – mais pas que.

— Ah, Victor ! Content de te voir. Tu tombes bien, on parlait de toi avec Riccardo.

Victor serra des dents. Depuis qu'il était à l'hôpital, Riccardo rendait souvent visite à Vladimir, comme s'il se sentait la permission de passer plus de temps avec Vladimir que Victor lui-même, qui était pourtant son petit frère.

Cela insupportait tellement...

.

**25\. Les cheveux du capitaine.**

Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Riccardo avait de beaux cheveux. Aussi bien les filles que les garçons. Ses cheveux étaient fins, bien coiffés et ondulés comme si Byron Love lui-même – lui aussi connu pour ses cheveux soyeux – lui avait donné le secret pour une chevelure pareille.

Par contre, ce qu'on savait moins, c'était la manière dont Riccardo parvenait à garder ses cheveux aussi soignés. Cela, seuls les Raimon en avait consciences puisqu'à chaque fois qu'un match d'entrainement se finissait, après avoir remis son uniforme d'école, Riccardo attrapait un peigne et coiffait soigneusement ses mèches emmêlées.

Au grand drame de Gabriel qui, en tant que meilleur ami, le raccompagnait toujours chez lui. Pas étonnant qu'ils prennent tant de temps pour rentrer au manoir Di Rigo : ils perdaient au moins un quart d'heure à attendre que Riccardo se coiffe !

.

**26\. Les photos de Rosie.**

— Tu devrais vraiment vendre toutes ces photos, Rosie !

— M-mais je ne veux pas les vendre...

— Pourquoi ? Tu te ferais beaucoup d'argent ! Avec toutes les filles qui aimeraient avoir des photos de leur joueur préféré des Raimons, cela pourrait te rapporter gros.

— Tu crois que c'est légal, Jade ?

— Non. Et alors ?

Pendant que Skie soupira, Arion et JP se regardèrent, perplexes. De quoi les filles parlaient-elles et surtout pourquoi Jade voulait-elle se faire de l'argent en vendant des photos ?

Il faudrait peut-être que les joueurs de Raimon s'inquiètent de ça...

.

**27\. La faute à qui ?**

Riccardo allait faire une crise, il en était certain. Il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque, à moins que ses parents ne le tuent lorsqu'ils reviendraient. Au pire, pour sa défense, il pourrait dire que c'était la faute de son entraineur. Parce que c'était vrai : c'était la faute du coach Evans, et d'Arion.

C'étaient eux qui s'étaient dit que les Raimons devant se réunir pour réfléchir sérieusement à leurs stratégies – et cela ne pouvant se faire en une journée parce qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop dissidents –, ils iraient dormir chez Riccardo au lieu du local de foot de Raimon.

Donc c'était entièrement de la faute du coach Evans et d'Arion.

.

**28\. La femme du coach.**

Nelly Evans était un mystère pour les joueurs de Raimon. Tous savaient que M. Evans était fou amoureux de sa femme, même s'il le montrait assez maladroitement. Sauf qu'en voyant l'attitude de Mme Evans, on se demandait vraiment comment ces deux-là avaient fini par être amoureux.

On entendait souvent Mme Evans crier contre son mari au téléphone pendant que M. Evans se plaignait que sa femme lui rendait la vie dure. Puis on les voyait ensemble, souriant et riant de leurs disputes, complices comme personne alors qu'ils allaient diner dans un restaurant de nouilles.

L'amour qui unissait M. Evans et Mme Evans était vraiment un mystère pour les Raimon.

.

**29\. La disparition du fantôme.**

Même si le Cinquième Secteur n'était plus, Bailong continuait d'aller sur l'Île du Sanctuaire pour rendre visite à Tezcat. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de ce garçon calme et réfléchit.

Cela devint une habitude pour lui : il allait sur l'île, passait la journée avec Tezcat à s'entrainer ou discuter de tout et de rien et repartait le soir. Jusqu'au jour où cela prit fin, quand Bailong se rendit sur l'île mais ne trouva pas Tezcat.

Tezcat l'avait mis en garde, le prévenant que ce jour arriverait. Cela n'empêcha pas Bailong de sentir un vide irremplaçable s'installer dans son cœur.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il devienne ami avec un type si étrange ?

.

**30\. Le duo... pas si improbable.**

À première vue il semblait impossible de croire que Riccardo Di Rigo et Victor Blade soient amis, voir même coéquipiers. Par leur première rencontre, ils semblaient destinés à se détester.

C'était oublier que chez les Raimon, tout était possible. De même que Byron Love avait pu rejoindre les Raimon, Jordan Greenway et Xavier Foster devenir membres d'Inazuma Japan ou que Kevin Dragonfly avait fini par former un duo de choc d'abord avec Axel Blaze puis Shawn Frost, rien n'était impossible.

Alors cela ne fut pas surprenant que Riccardo et Victor mettent au point le _Tir d'unité_, une des Supertechniques de tir les plus puissantes de Raimon.


	4. Football, équipe et plus encore IV

**J'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur cette dizaine, sauf qu'un des drabbles fait référence à _Your Name_. J'aurais voulu faire de même avec _A Silent Voice_ mais c'était moins facile à faire. Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Ah et j'ai pas résisté à mettre Edgar Partinus, mes excuses.**

* * *

**Football, équipe et plus encore IV**

**31\. Tentation et pardon.**

Nathan n'était pas fier d'avoir cédé au pouvoir de la Pierre Alius. Même si Mark lui avait pardonné son erreur, il n'avait pas encore fait la paix avec lui-même concernant cela et voir sans cesse son meilleur ami ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

Pour fuir sa culpabilité, il avait commencé à éviter Mark. Il se disait qu'avec ce qu'il avait fait aux Raimons, ceux-ci ne remarqueraient même pas son absence ou s'en réjouiraient.

Il oubliait que c'était mal connaitre Mark Evans : à chaque fois qu'il pouvait, le capitaine de Raimon venait le trouver, qu'importent les excuses procurées par Nathan pour l'éviter.

— Hé, Nathan ! Woah, je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la journée. Tu veux qu'on aille jouer au football sur le terrain près de la rivière ? Tu sais, comme au bon vieux temps !

Au final, les efforts de Nathan pour s'éloigner de Mark étaient vains et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. En compagnie de Mark, Nathan sentait son cœur s'alléger.

.

**32\. Le concours de la Saint-Valentin.**

Cette année un évènement particulier fut mis en place pour la Saint-Valentin à Raimon : un concours de popularité. Nathan trouvait ça stupide mais ne pouvait pas le dire à haute voix : c'était apparemment une idée de Nelly et Sue. Celles-ci le tueraient si elles l'entendaient dire du mal de leurs idées folles.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas le pire. Le concours engendra une conséquence bien pire nommée par deux mots : Byron Love. Des dizaines d'affiches furent placardées sur les murs du collège, avec un Byron Love tenant une rose dans la main avec un sourire charmeur en guise d'image.

— Mais ce n'est même pas un élève de cette école...

Nathan était d'accord avec Todd : Byron allait vraiment beaucoup trop loin. N'avait-il pas son propre collège pour pourrir les murs avec des affiches qui ne faisaient que prouver son narcissisme ?

Il n'aurait pas dû se faire appeler Aphrodite mais Narcisse !

.

**33\. Quel est ton nom ?**

Célia fit un bien étrange rêve, dans lequel elle échangeait son corps avec quelqu'un et se retrouvait à vivre à Fukuoka. Dans le corps d'un gardien de but, elle devait aider son équipe à affronter une équipe d'extraterrestre qui prévoyait de détruire la ville avec un météorite. Il y avait également une histoire de dieux là-dedans mais impossible de s'en souvenir.

Une chose, cependant, restait gravée dans l'esprit de Célia : à la fin de son rêve elle revoyait le garçon avec qui elle avait échangé son corps et, en cœur, chacun posa la même question à l'autre :

— Quel est ton nom ?

Elle s'était réveillée à l'instant même où le garçon se présentait comme Darren Lachance.

C'était vraiment un étrange rêve.

.

**34\. Une tournure attendue.**

Nathan savait que cela finirait ainsi. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas venir mais bien sûr, à cause du « girl power » on l'avait forcé à venir à faire du shopping. Pour porter les sacs de Sue, évidemment.

Parce que Jordan, qui les accompagnait – pourquoi ? aucune idée –, ne pouvait pas puisqu'il mangeait une glace et que Tori, qui s'était proposée volontaire pour porter des sacs, s'était vue refuser ce droit par Sue – parce que ces sacs encombreraient pendant que Tori devait donner son avis sur les tenues que choisissait Sue...

Alors bien sûr, c'était Nathan qui devait porter ces maudits sacs qui pesaient des tonnes comme si on avait mis une dizaine de dictionnaires dedans. Depuis quand c'était si lourd, des vêtements ?

.

**35\. Le chevalier servant.**

Edgar se targuait de la galanterie anglaise dont il était un fier représentant. Au début, Sue trouvait cela formidable : cela la changeait des garçons qu'elle connaissait – même si ce garçon n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de son Mamours. Puis cela commença à devenir fatiguant, voir exaspérant et insupportable.

C'était bien beau de recevoir des fleurs à tout bout de champs et de se faire traiter comme une princesse, mais après cinq minutes c'était plus agaçant qu'autre chose. Sue voyait enfin pourquoi Tori tenait tant à son indépendance...

Alors elle fit _aimablement_ comprendre à Edgard qu'elle ne désirait plus ses _services_, en jetant le bouquet de fleur offert par Edgar par terre, avant de lui crier de lui « foutre la paix ».

Autant dire que Tori fut perplexe face au changement de comportement de Sue à l'égard d'Edgar.

.

**36\. Baby-sitting.**

Axel se sentait très redevable envers Thor. Après tout, il l'avait accueilli chez lui comme un frère, l'aidant autant qu'il pouvait. Axel lui était infiniment reconnaissant pour ça.

Alors, quand Thor eut besoin d'aide pour garder ses frères et sœurs, Axel ne put qu'accepter.

Erreur fatale.

— Je veux faire une partie de football !

— M-mais on est en intérieur...

— Axel, on peut aller à la plage ?

— Axel, Axel ! Regarde ! Il m'a volé mon jeu !

Lorsqu'il se retrouva pratiquement agressé par les jeunes frères et sœurs de Thor, Axel se promit une chose : il serait prêt à tout pour Thor afin de le remercier, sauf si cela concernait du baby-sitting. Plus jamais ça.

.

**37\. Les nouvelles recrues.**

Changsu Choi regardait d'un air circonspect les deux joueurs que lui avait recommandé Byron. Il faisait confiance au jugement de Byron, mais se demandait tout de même si ce dernier avait fait le bon choix...

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, le glaçon ?

— Tu crois que je t'ai parlé, le grille-pain ?

— RÉFRIGÉRATEUR !

— FOURNEAU !

— Byron ?

— Oui, Choi ?

— Ce sont bien les deux attaquants d'exceptions dont tu m'as parlé ?

— Euh... oui.

Choi hocha la tête. Il allait avoir beaucoup de pain sur la planche pour intégrer Claude et Bryce dans l'équipe des Dragons de Feu. Non pas qu'il refusait de relever le défi.

.

**38\. Un génie caché ?**

— Arg, je n'y comprends rien !

Si Mark pouvait être qualifié de joueur le plus motivé au monde quand il s'agissait de football, on ne pouvait pas dire la même chose quand il devait faire des devoirs de maths. Encore une fois, il laissa tomber son cahier sur son pupitre, soupirant bruyamment.

— C'est sûr que si la seule chose que tu comprends c'est le cahier de ton grand-père, tu es mal barré... marmonna Nathan.

— Nathan, aide-moi !

— Quoi ? Hors de question. Je ne fais pas ton travail à ta place ! Débrouille-toi.

— Si seulement Jude était là...

Sauf qu'à défaut d'avoir Jude dans les parages, Jordan était là. Intrigué par les râles du capitaine d'Inazuma Japon, il s'approcha d'eux.

— Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Nathan ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Jordan, résoudre un problème de math ?

— Ah ben, c'est simple ! Tiens, voilà le résultat, Mark.

Nathan sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher quand il vit, sur la feuille auparavant vierge de toute réponse, des calculs sophistiqués. Exactement ceux qu'il fallait faire pour résoudre le problème de math.

— Merci, Jordan ! Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en math.

Nathan ne savait même pas que Jordan était capable de faire des calculs !

.

**39\. Des pneus volants.**

Edgar ne pensait pas avoir vu plus étrange que des pneus volants dans le ciel. Entre les anges et les démons de l'île de Liocott il croyait avoir tout vu mais le monde semblait s'amuser à lui démontrer le contraire.

— Paolo ? Mac ? Mark ? L'un de vous saurait pourquoi il y a des pneus volant dans le ciel ?

Alors que Mac et Mark secouèrent la tête, Paolo sourit.

— Je crois que c'est Mark Evans et Hector Hélio qui s'entrainent ensemble.

Ah ! Cela expliquait tout. Eux et leur fameux « entrainement aux pneus ». Franchement, qui était le fou qui leur avait donné cette idée ?

.

** 40\. L'entrainement miracle ?**

David avait du mal à en croire ses yeux.

— Joseph ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

— Ça ne se voit pas ? Je m'entraine !

— Avec un pneu ?

David ne l'aurait jamais cru s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux : le gardien de la Royale Académie qui s'entrainait à arrêter un pneu...

— On peut savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ?

— Ben quoi ? Cela fonctionne avec Mark Evans donc c'est peut-être ça la solution pour devenir le meilleur gardien de but du Japon !

David soupira. Il fallait vraiment que Jude ait une petite discussion avec Mark avant que cette maladie étrange ne se répande...


	5. Football, équipe et plus encore V (GO)

**Comme prévu, voici de nouvelles drabbles sur Inazuma Eleven Go ! **

* * *

**Football, équipe et plus encore V (GO) **

**41\. Un peu d'animation.**

L'hôpital était un lieu stérile et ennuyeux, tout le monde le savait. Sauf que l'hôpital d'Inazuma, quant à lui, était un peu différent ces derniers temps. Ce grâce à un garçon : Arion Sherwind. Arion Sherwind qui rendait visite à Sol Daystar, à Vladimir Blade et à Riccardo Di Rigo. À croire qu'il connaissait tout le monde dans cet hôpital d'ailleurs...

Et malheureusement pour le personnel travaillant à l'hôpital – et certains patients qui tentaient de se reposer en paix – tout ce petit monde était grand fan de football. Alors quand Arion Sherwind venait à l'hôpital avec un ballon de football dans les mains, on savait d'avance ce qui allait se passer.

Il était drôle – ou pas – de voir comment des couloirs pouvaient devenir des terrains de football.

.

**42\. Le secret de Riccardo.**

— Capitaine ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Riccardo ne lui répondit pas, surprenant Arion qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le capitaine était devant la salle de réunion avec une photo – représentant Inazuma Japon à son premier match au FFI – et un stylo en main. À côté, Gabi souriait.

— Allez, Riccardo, encouragea le défenseur. Il ne va pas te manger tout de même.

— M-mais...

Avant que Riccardo n'ait le temps de s'interposer, Gabi toqua à la porte, l'ouvrit et força Riccardo à entrer avant de la refermer. Tout cela sous le regard perplexe d'Arion.

— Qu'est-ce que le capitaine fait ? demanda-t-il. Il y a un problème ?

— Oh non, pas du tout, assura Gabi. C'est juste que Riccardo voulait absolument une dédicace du coach Evans mais qu'il n'osait pas lui demander.

— Une dédicace ? mais pourquoi ?

— Ne le répète pas mais Riccardo est un grand fan d'Inazuma Japon. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a préféré rejoindre le club de foot de Raimon plutôt que le club de musique.

Arion cligna des yeux, avant de s'exclamer :

— Quoi ? Mais c'est génial, ça ! Il faut absolument que j'aille le dire à Victor !

Autant dire qu'Arion n'avait pas compris la partie ''ne le répète pas''.

.

**43\. La Yaoiste.**

Rosie était une – la plus grande – fan de Riccardo. Elle le suivait partout, prenait autant de photos que possible de lui, assistait à tous ces matchs.

Sauf que parfois, sa dévotion envers Riccardo allait trop loin. Comme lors du match contre Victor Blade, quand Riccardo était agenouillé près d'Arion Sherwind après que ce dernier ait subi un violent coup. Ils étaient si proches, parlaient avec tant d'émotion, se regardaient avec intensité...

— Rosie ? Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ?

Jade ne comprit pas pourquoi Rosie s'évanouie subitement, son visage rouge.

.

**44\. Un air de déjà-vu.**

— Où est Ryoma ?

Les Raimon se regardèrent. Effectivement, Ryoma avait disparu... en plein entrainement.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda Mark en approchant.

— Eh bien... on se demandait où est passé Ryoma, expliqua Riccardo.

— Ryoma ? Oh, vous en faites pas pour ça ! Il fait un entrainement spécial.

— Un entrainement spécial ?

Avec un grand sourire et un air très enthousiaste, le coach Evans se proposa de leur montrer cet « entrainement spécial ». Ce fut ainsi que les Raimon découvrirent Ryoma, sur la piste d'athlétisme, en train de courir avec un pneu attaché dans son dos.

Célia ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air ébahi des Raimons : ils finiraient par s'habituer aux entrainements si particuliers de Mark.

.

**45\. L'entrainement spécial Shawn Froste.**

Riccardo n'était absolument pas convaincu par l'entrainement que le coach Evans proposait de faire à Hokkaido.

— Vous verrez, c'est un super entrainement ! C'est Shawn qui nous l'a montré à l'époque.

Les propos du coach Evans ne le rassuraient guère. Riccardo fut encore plus convaincu que c'était une mauvais idée en voyant Arion plonger tête la première dans la neige, avant que JP et Victor ne tentent de le sortir de là.

Non mais franchement... en quoi faire de la luge allait les aider lors d'un match de football ?

.

**46\. Le capitaine légendaire.**

Mark Evans était une légende. Cela, tout le monde le savait. Il était, à l'époque, le plus grand espoir du football japonais junior. Celui qui allait inspirer les générations futures.

Les Raimon s'étaient habitués à ce que ce joueur de légende soit leur coach. Ils avaient donc quelque peu oublié combien Mark Evans était populaire au Japon – et dans le reste du monde. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent, fréquemment, des fans de foot qui venaient à Raimon pour recevoir un autographe du capitaine légendaire.

— Oh, j'avais complètement oublié !

Cela ne surprit personne qu'Arion se rappelle subitement que lui aussi était fan de Mark Evans et qu'il ne se précipite pour demander à son coach un autographe.

.

**47\. Lui, timide ?**

Après le Tournoi de la Route du Sacre, Shawn Froste rendit fréquemment visite à Raimon. Bon, c'était surtout pour voir Axel Blaze qui passait son temps avec Mark et Jude à Raimon, mais par politesse il ne le disait pas – même si tout le monde l'avait vite compris.

Souvent quelqu'un l'accompagnait même s'il restait à l'écart et ne parlait à Shawn : Njord Snio.

— Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, assura Shawn. Njord est assez timide.

Autant dire qu'il fut difficile de croire que l'attaquant d'Alpin pouvait être quelqu'un de timide...

.

**48\. Des amis... envahissants.**

Riccardo avait deux grandes passions dans la vie : le football et la musique. Il arrivait sans vraiment de problème à alterner entre les deux, à participer aussi bien à ses matchs qu'à ses récitals. Sur le terrain, la présence de ses coéquipiers le motivait et à ses récitals, les encouragements de Gabriel faisaient disparaitre ses craintes.

Jusqu'au jour où il eut la mauvaise idée d'accepter qu'Arion et JP assistent à un de ses récitals, parce qu'ils avaient insisté.

— Vas-y, capitaine ! Montre leur que tu es le virtuose du piano !

Riccardo serra des dents. Il faudrait expliquer à Arion qu'ils n'étaient pas sur un terrain de football. Enfin, si les regards incompréhensifs du public lancés dans sa direction ne suffisaient pas pour qu'il comprenne, bien sûr.

.

**49\. L'ami imaginaire d'Arion ?**

— Tiens, tu portes un bracelet, Arion ? remarqua Adé.

Le capitaine de Raimon regarda son poignet où, en effet, se trouvait un bracelet en tissu marron.

— Ah oui ! C'est Tezcat qui me l'a donné, à la fin de notre match contre l'équipe Zéro.

— Tezcat ? répéta Michael. Tu veux dire ton ami imaginaire ?

— Hein ? Mais Tezcat est réel !

— Mouais... en attendant, à chaque fois tu parles de lui, on a l'impression que ce type est un fantôme ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ce n'était pas parce que Tezcat pouvait disparaitre en un instant, que même l'El Dorado n'avait aucune donnée sur lui, qu'il semblait bloqué sur l'île du Sanctuaire et connaissait l'existence des Armures d'Esprit Guerrier à une époque où personne n'en savait rien que Tezcat était un esprit.

Enfin... Tezcat devait bien être réel, non ? À moins que ce ne soit le dieu du football, comme s'amusait à dire JP...

.

**50\. Injustice.**

Axel ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Le capitaine du Mont Olympe, Cronus, était en train de faire les cents pas devant lui d'un air extrêmement énervé.

— Cronus ? appela-t-il. Tout va bien ?

Le garçon sursauta, comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence.

— Coach ! V-vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

— Assez pour voir qu'il y a un problème. Que se passe-t-il ?

Cronus sembla hésitant à parler, avant de soupirer.

— On se disait juste, avec le reste de l'équipe ? que c'était injuste que l'Alliance du Dragon ait prit notre place lors de la finale de la Route du Sacre. Tout ça d'efforts pour rien...

C'était compréhensif. Même Axel, en tant que coach, se sentait déçu que son équipe n'ait pas pu affronter les Raimon dans les règles de l'art du football.

Il pourrait peut-être proposer un match amical contre les Raimon à Mark ?

* * *

**Voilà ! Ce sont probablement les derniers drabbles pour ce recueil mais je suis très contente de les avoir écrits. Cela m'a inspiré pour écrire bien d'autres choses sur Inazuma Eleven (notamment I.E Go), dont une histoire qui devrait paraitre sous peu. Donc merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
